The Stick
by gingerluv133
Summary: James and Lily need to take a pregnancy test at the Cokeworth chip shop.


So there in a cubicle of a chip shop in Cokeworth, Lily and James clutch onto ea ch other's hands. They were contemplati n g whether Lily was pregnant or not. T h e had to buy Sticks and then find out if s he was indeed with child.

Lily had one Stick in her purse and Jame s had an extra in his back pocket just i n case. Every now and then they'd subc on sciously fidget making sure The Stic k s w as still there.

Finally when the time was right, Lily wa lked towards the corridor where two bat h room doors diverged. James followed b e hi nd, but grabbed her hand when she t ri ed to go in to the Ladies' Room. "Wha ou think you're doing?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Going to the loo, James, honestly."

"You can't go to the Womens' Bathroom. I can't go in there!"

"I can't go in the Mens' Room. Besides, I'm the one who's peeing."

James twisted his face. "Do one in each. "

"No." Lily snapped. "I'll do them both i n the girls' room. Join me, won't you?" 

"No, c'mon Lil, be reasonable..."

Lily's eyebrows disappeared beneath her bangs in a challenging way. She turned a round and went right into the Women's B a throom.

"Lily!" James cried as he followed her i n.

He cringed as an elderly woman laid eyes on him and started cursing him. James a pologized and muttered something about h is girlfriend.

He located Lily-like shoes, brown go-go boots, and knowing she was wearing a dre ss today James knocked on the door. "Li l s?"

She opened the door hesitantly and let h im enter. "You should have brought the c loak."

James smiled and leaned on the door, sta ring at Lily. Lily sat down on the toil e t, but crossed her legs. "I don't wan t t o pee in front of you..."

James sighed. "You've peed in front of m e hundreds of times and done worse stuf f than just peeing. Why do you think we ' r e in this situation?"

Lily started to laugh but suddenly the d oor was flung open and a deep voice cri e d out, "We need all ladies out please , w e have reason to believe a gentleman in here and we are not that type of est a bli shment"

Lily looked pointedly at James before sh e cried, "Give me a second!"

James climbed over her and crouched on t he toilet, not to reveal his feet.

Lily whispered, "Meet in the mens' room. I'll cause a distraction, then you get out!"

James was confused but just nodded. Lily stomped her feet a couple of times and motioned to James to flush the toilet th en walked out.

She walked in the opposite direction of the door to the wheel-chair accesible st all. "HERE! HERE!"

James heard the feet stomping in that di rection and he opened the door slightly and peered out he saw Lily bringing in t he manager before turning, closing the d oor and reaching for her wand. Her sp ell locked the man inside the cubicle.

She turned as the man scream profanities and grabbed James' hand and dashed out. They went into the Mans' room with only one other man in there, a little older than themselves.

James laughed. "Matt Leslie? Is that you ?"

Matt looked up to see James.

"Aye, James Potter. How are you, mate? H aven't seen you since the last Winter B a ll?"

James nodded and continued to small chat . He and Matt seemed to forget all abou t Lily when the conversation went to th e latest quidditch standings. Lily clear e d her throat and shuffled a bit.

James turned to her and exclaimed, "Oh r ight, Matt this is my wife, the lovely L ily."

Matt smiled and held out his hand to be shook. Lily did a quick little bob than let go. Matt gave a knowing look to Jame s. "Ah... I see why you are in here. Te l l you what I'll do as a marriage pres e nt . I'll transfigure you a sign that wi ll go along the lines of _do not enter._"

James nodded. "Great. Thanks, mate. I'll floo you up sometime and you can always do the same!"

Matt smiled and agreed then finally left .

"It smells," Lily whined.

"Well you're just gonna pee, so hopefull y it'll be up to your standards," James joked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

Lily made James wait out of the cubicle as she peed. He turned on the water and everything for her. Finally he heard her go and he poked his head under the stal l, earning himself a boot in the face.

Finally she finished and held out the st ick proudly to James. He grabbed the ti p and looked. It said "pending."

Lily sighed and leaned into his chest. " So we wait."

They waited for ever. Lily refused to ta ke another test saying that she wanted t o make it to her parents before mornin g.

Finally after ten minutes, James willed himself to look. It had changed. Lily ju mped up exclaiming, "Tell me!"

James bit his lip and looked down.

Positive. Positive. Positive. It was def initely Positive. Lils was pregnant. Wi t h his child. She was growing a baby L i me s or a Jily in there.

"Potter!" Lily cried. "Tell me!"

James just smiled. "Positive."


End file.
